


Mon Amour

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock loves Jim as he gazes at him in all his glory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mon Amour

Art by: Elfqueen55

  
I lay upon golden skin many kisses.  
  
He is the object of my desire.  
  
I have never loved another so.  
  
He completes me as he fills my heart with joy.  
  
I enjoy his open smile.  
  
His unique form that fits so well with mine when we make love.  
  
His distinct scent drives me insane.  
  
His eyes, I could lose myself in them.  
  
He is and always will be mine.  
  
Forever and always.  
  
Mon amour.


End file.
